Tobias Poults
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS. 'Appearance' Tobias is a male and is well-known for his babyface, appearing up to ten years younger than he actually is. He wears his Hufflepuff robes with pride, which means he takes great care of them and they are one of his most prized possessions. Toby has always been tall, sometimes 3-6 inches taller than other people his age. Yet, he is skinny, which makes it hard to find clothes that fit him. Fortunately, they had his Hogwarts robes tailored to fit him perfectly. After his second-year, you can see Toby wearing a worn-out Gryffindor tie that used to belong to his brother, who graduated Hogwarts that year. His family basically had to plead with Headmaster Dumbledore to allow Toby to wear the tie, and in the end, the kind-hearted man said it was alright as long as the boy didn't change anything else about his uniform. 'Personality and short bio' Tobias is kind and fiercely loyal, he makes friends very easily and keeps them for years and years. He loves to help out others, especially first-years as he knows how hard it is to be the new kid not knowing where everything is or what to do. He's playful, fun-loving and outgoing but he knows when to be serious. He's very responsible, always taking accountability for his actions. He's not one to blame something on someone else, and once something is done he will not tell people what they could have done to stop it as it already happened and you can't change the past, so there's no point in dwelling on it. He's intelligent and creative, often described as a "very bright young student who has a heart of gold." by teachers. He works hard for what he wants and is quite ambitious, he has big dreams and won't stop until he achieves them. Toby is well-mannered and polite, always showing the utmost respect and kindness to everyone, especially the professors and other adults at Hogwarts. He does this without a second thought as it is simply his nature and how he was raised to be. He is great at reading emotions and comforting people, which adds to how good of a friend he is. But, due to how ambitious he is, he's a work-acholic. When exams roll around or really any lesson for that matter, he kind of shuts down and separates himself from others so he can study as he knows how important grades are, but he's a perfectionist and goes a little overboard sometimes, eager to please. He's constantly doubting himself but never shows it, always thinking if he's doing something wrong or if he could do it better, once again, eager to please. 'Life before Hogwarts' Tobias was born on January 9th, 1980 in Birmingham, England to happily married couple Margaret Poults (Nee Mallard), a Half-blood Gryffindor and Edward Poults, a Muggle Cardiothoracic Surgeon. He has an older brother, Isaiah, a Gryffindor who had dreams of becoming an Auror since a very young age. Life was normal, they had a decent sized house and had barbeques for the whole block. They were well-known and loved among the community, they also kept a low profile as to not draw attention to themselves. In 1985 Tobias began going to Alston Primary School while his brother began going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Toby would drown his brother with questions and curiosities about the school and the magic world whenever Isaiah came home for holidays, Tobias was a very inquisitive young boy, which made his mother and brother suspect he'd be sorted into Ravenclaw once he went to Hogwarts himself. Toby made plenty of friends at his Primary School and was loved by his teacher for his friendly and giving nature, as well as his great manners and politeness. 'Life during Hogwarts' ''Year One & Two'' His first day at Hogwarts was terrifying for Toby, he basically clung to his brother and was distraught when they were forced to separate. Fortunately, Tobias met a boy named Harrison Hawks while waiting to be sorted and quickly became friends with him. Harris was kind and cool, relaxed which in turn helped Toby relax. Soon Sorting time came for Tobias, The Sorting Hat didn't take long to decide as they saw Toby's kind, loyal, and hard-working nature, they declared Hufflepuff was the house for him and sent him there. Harrison, on the other hand, was sorted into Slytherin, but that didn't stop the two boys from being friends no matter the house reputation. Tobias soon came out of his shell with the help of Isaiah and Harrison, being the bubbly and fun-loving boy who loved to learn and impress that they knew he was. Toby stayed out of all the drama and everything that had to do with Harry Potter, the chosen one, although he did admire the boy from afar as he valued his bravery and kindness towards Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Tobias just made his own friends and did his own things, likely being seen at the library or the Courtyard, perhaps with a book about Magical Creatures by a certain famous Hufflepuff. It's no secret that Toby loved Creatures and had dreams of owning a cute fluffy Niffler, but sadly he couldn't get one and settled for a Tabby Cat named Newt after his favorite Wizard at the beginning of his second-year, the Cat already being two years old as it was a rescue. Once he found out about the Chamber Of Secrets and that the Heir of Slytherin was apparently at Hogwarts petrifying students, he became terrified. Yet, he stayed at the School but never walked anywhere alone as he was scared he'd get hurt -or worse, killed. In the end, he was fine and had survived another year at Hogwarts, having a feeling that Harry Potter would bring even more danger to the students and everyone else at the School, yet he didn't dwell on it or blame the chosen one for any of it. Although his brother was pretty angry and demanded Toby transfer to a different magic school, a safer one, Tobias refused as he liked his school and his friends there. ''Year Three & Four'' Toby meets a Slytherin boy named Wellington Prott, who he nicknames "Wells". He met him through Harrison. ''Year Five & Six'' ''Year Seven & Graduation'' 'Life after Hogwarts' His cat, Newt dies at age 12 when Tobias is 24. 'Fun facts' *Tobias' favorite books are ones about friendship, character development, and fantasy. * 'Face claims' Tobias Poults- Isaiah Poults- Harrison Hawks- Wellington Prott- Category:Male